This invention relates to a valve for a gas operated gun, particularly although not exclusively a paintball gun. Paintball guns are used to fire balls or pellets of paint at other players of military games to mark them as “hit”.
In one form of paintball gun compressed gas is released to fire a paint pellet when a valve controlling the gas pathway is struck by a hammer. This rather violent action produces a substantial recoil which can spoil the user's aim and cause discomfort. It also requires the use of relatively heavy and expensive components, such as the hammer, which will be capable of standing up to the wear and tear involved.
A principal object of the present invention is to address this problem.